Une soirée film !
by Yuko22
Summary: Aya Saoki invite la Kiseki No Sedai et quelques autres personnes à venir regarder des films...d'horreur chez elle pendant un week-end. Il y a quelques couple sous entendu.


**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _Oui toujours et encore Kuroko no Basket mais j'aime tellement ce manga petite infos dans cet one shot il y as de Akane Yui, Koria Térésa, Sayaka Arina et Aya M'APPARTIENNENT, ce sont mes Oc donc pas touche le plagiat c'est mal !_**

 ** _Après cette petite leçon de vie je vais vous laissez lire...avant que j'oublie les histoires, one shot... sont un peu fluffy mais j'adore tous ce qui est mignon pareille pour des couples de mangas._**

 ** _Dites moi si y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de syntaxes j'essaierais d'en corriger le max, et si y 'en a des énormes et que je l'ai vois pas prévenez moi._**

 ** _PS : si vous voyer un autre noms dans les fics que "Aya" c'est que je me suis trompez vu que j'ai eu du mal à décider du noms de mon Oc, mais pour les autres Oc qui ne sont que des filles (et un garçon à peine mentionné) cela à été rapide._**

 ** _Je vais vous laissez lire vous allez en avoir marre. :)_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

C'était le week-end Aya avait invité tout pleins de monde chez elle pour une soirée film horreur bien évidement elle avait laissé tout le monde amené un film chacun pour que cela dure tout le week-end elle avait invité toutes la Kiseki No Sedai à savoir Akashi Seijuro ; Midorima Shintaro ; Kuroko Tetsuya avec Nigou (Kuroko N°2) ; Aomine Daiki ; Kise Ryota et Murasakibara Atsushi elle avait aussi invité Kagami Taiga ; Furihata Kouki ; Kasamatsu Yukio ; Takao Kazunari ; Himuro Tatsuya ; Ogiwara ; Akane Yui(Oc) ; Koria Térésa(Oc ; et Sayaka Arina(Oc).

 _ **Ps : de Akane Yui à Sayaka Arina et Aya M'APPARTIENNENT (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les entêtes)**_

Aya avait profité que ces sœur soit chez leur grand-mère pendant un mois et que leur parents soit partis à Paris tout le week-end pour aller visite une exposition pour invité tout le monde et faire la fête.

Le jour J tout le petit monde était réunis autour de la télé, la voie d'Océane s'éleva soudainement dans le salon de la petite maisonnette.

Aya : On met quel film ?

Kise : *crie* LE MIEN !

Aya : *souri* OK, passe je vais le mettre dans le lecteur DVD.

Kise lui tendis la boite contenant le film, Aya s'en saisi l'ouvris et inséra le disque dans le lecteur DVD puis elle alla s'assoir entre Akashi et Kuroko et en dessous de Murasakibara qui est trop grand pour être assis par terre, ce dernier demanda si elle avait des chips ou des bonbons car il venait de finir son paquet.

Atsushi : Aya-chin tu aurais pas des bonbons ou autre pour moi s'il te plais ?

Aya : Midorima comme tes debout tu peux aller les chercher c'est dans un des tiroir en bois en face de la porte stp ?

Midorima : chuis pas ton chien ! *se dirige vers la cuisine*

Aya : m'en fout t'y vas !

Akashi : c'est bien Aya tu sais te faire respecter *souris*

Aya : c'est pas une question de se faire respecter ou pas c'est que c'est ma maison donc on m'obéis point barre même l'empereur de pacotille ne fait pas exception !

Akashi : Empereur de pacotille ?! *sort ses ciseaux*

Aya : *l'ignore* Midorima tu trouve ?

Midorima : oui oui tiens Murasakibara *reviens avec quelque paquet de chips et sachets de bonbons puis les tend à Murasakibara*

Yui et Aomine : bon grouiller votre cul sa commence à m'énerver !

Aya : qui as la télécommande ?

Takao : C'EST MOI !

Aya : lance le film.

Takao appuya sur quelque touche de la télécommande puis le film démarra, pendant le film certain eurent peur comme Furihata, Sayaka, Térésa, Kagami et Ogiwara qui crièrent ou encore Midorima qui agacé par les bruit que faisait Atsushi quand il mangeais c'est chips mais tout ce passa bien, puis il enchaînèrent deux autres film proposer par Himuro et Kagami.

Il était minuit quand le second film fut terminer, Aya demanda alors si ils voulait regarder un dernier film avant de ce coucher ou pas et bien sur la majorité l'emporta cette fois ce fut le film proposer par Akashi qu'elle mit.

Tout ce passais bien au début, le film était oppressant et la plupart des invité + le maitre des lieux (Aya) eurent peur, même si Aya ne le montrait pas vraiment, puis arriva un moment intense du film, Atsushi avait entamer une glace à l'eau mais il était tellement absorber par le film qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fondait et c'est quand un screameur arriva que la glace tomba dans le haut de la personne d'en dessous qui n'était autre que Aya. Le froid qu'elle ressentis + le screameur lui fit pousser un hurlement extrêmement aigus, elle sauta même par dessus Takao qui se trouvais à coter de Murasakibara puis fila à grande enjambé les escalier ou elle faillit tomber pour aller dans sa chambre.

Tout le monde en bas était hébété, Takao mit en pause le film pendant que Ogiwara allumait les lumières, Térésa était effrayer mais fut vite réconforter par Ogiwara, Sayaka qui ne pouvait plus tenir sur ces jambes fut aider par un Yukio rougissant pendant que Yui et Aomine se disputait contrairement à Akashi et Kuroko qui regardait l'escalier d'un aire entendu. Nigou lui n'hésita pas il adorait Aya et il monta les escalier sans aucun souci et grâce à son flair il su ou était Aya. Kuroko et Akashi qui l'avait suivi le virent gratter à une porte tout au fond d'un couloir sinueux, ils se regardèrent puis s'avancèrent, Kuroko toqua mais nu aucune réponse ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce.

La salle était assez grande plonger dans le noir seul une porte fenêtre ouverte éclairait les lieux, cette même porte menait sur un balcon assez grand ou on pouvait distinguer un silhouette assise en tailleur se balançant d'avant en arrière serrant une… grande peluche dans ses bras.

Akashi et Kuroko avancèrent jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille, cette dernière pris la parole brisant le silence pesant qui régnait en maître.

Aya : vous pouvez vous moquez de moi si cela vous chante je m'en fiche !

Ces paroles se voulait agressive mais sa voix était enroué de pars la peur qu'elle à ressenti.

Akashi : nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous moquer juste te réconforter et d'ailleurs pourquoi à tu crié ?

Au ton qu'avait employer Akashi cela résonnait plus comment un ordre qu'une question. C'est alors que Aya senti que l'on l'enlaçais par derrière, elle se retourna pour voir les yeux inexpressif de Kuroko puis elle repris :

Aya : l'atmosphère était pesante j'en ai eu peur mais ce n'ai pas ça qui m'a fait crier, Atsushi à du laisser sa glace fondre et elle est tomber dans mon haut et j'ai crié de surprise et de peur en même temps désoler.

Elle avait dit cela en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et elle avait détourner les yeux gêner mais plus pour longtemps puis qu'elle senti que quelque chose lui léchait le menton elle baissa les yeux pour tomber non sur sa peluche Pachirisu (quand on joue trop à pokemon) mais sur Nigou le chien de Kuroko qui la regardait en agitant la queue, elle le pris dans ces bras en s'allongeant de sorte à ce que le petit animal repose sur son ventre se dernier s'installa confortablement sur Aya se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Elle le laissa faire et souffla puis tourna la tête pour observa la lune, souriant doucement. Kuroko et Akashi qui était rester en retrait se retrouvèrent jaloux de Nigou qui les narguais de la où il était mais ils sourirent attendris par la scène qui se passa.

Aya toujours allonger vit des pétales de cerisier porter par le vent passer au dessus d'elle, souriant elle ce releva toujours en soutenant Nigou dans ces bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe puis regarda les cerisier qui se trouvaient dans l'immense jardin de la maison des millier de pétale de cerisier flottant au vent de même que la robe blanche et noir qu'elle portais.

Une scène magique pour les deux spectateur qui ce dirent en même temps que cette soirée film d'horreur était plutôt bien !

Fin

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cet one shot vous auras plus et qu'il n'y a pas de grosse fautes d'orthographe :( sinon laissez moi vos avis positif ou négatif je prend tout tant qu'ils sont constructif, j'ai mis quelque semblant de couple, et comme j'adore Tetsuya n°2 (Nigou) je lui consacrerais un one shot ou ficelet rien que pour lui. ^_^**_

 _ **Bye Bye !**_


End file.
